Get a Life
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Lash is being the definition of a boy, and Myk knows how to just say No.LashMyk! rated for language! R


Hi. This is dedicated to Heidi, and even though she's not in it, I think she'll know where I dedicated it to her. :3 and if she doesn't i'll tell her haha.

---

"No. No I am not going to _kiss_ you I don't even know you, get away from me."

"You have to. I was _dared_."

"Oh get over yourself. You're so childish, it was a _dare_ and if you're really going to carry out a _dare_ to kiss some random girl in a _library_, who is trying to do her _Mad-Sciences Homework_, then I really suggest you enter in this new contest I've just heard about."

"Contest? ... The fuck?"

"Oh yeah, it'll be perfect for you. You submit your name and everything and they draw it out from a big lottery and if you win you _get a life,_" Myk wrinkled her nose at Lash Livingston. Lash wrinkled his eyebrows and scooted his chair closer to her.

Myk promptly closed her her books, loose papers inside and all, and pushed back her chair. Upon turning to leave, she _accidentally_ smacked Lash in the face with her Mad-Sciences book, which everyone knows, is the heaviest book in the student collection. When the book collided with Lash's face, his elasticity caused it to flatten out like a pancake. He was like a living cartoon.

"What the hell, bitch!" Lash stood up, rubbing his nose. Myk rolled her eyes, dropping her yellow messenger bag onto her shoulder.

"Oh my God, it didn't even hurt, you flattened your face out," Myk dropped her books into her bag, making her noticeably lean to one side.

"Hey," Lash pointed a finger in her face. "Even a flat face has feelings."

"Lash Livingston, you are the biggest dork to walk the face of this planet," Myk Peterson turned on her heal and started walking out of the library, her bag banging against her side.

"I'LL GET YOU, MYK PETERSON," Lash called after her, a la _very_ cliche villain, and completely forgetting the meaning of _inside voices_. "I'LL FINISH THE DARE."

even though she was far away, Lash heard Myk emit one loud "HAH!" and she raised her hand high to flip him off.

"_Lash Livingston_," a stern voice said in Lash's ear. The school librarian, Ms. Hawk was staring down her hook nose at him.

"...Ms. Hawk!" Lash smiled his award-winning innocent grin.

"No. Out," Ms. Hawk shut her eyes as to not be lured by the adorable grin and pointed toward the door that Myk had just exited. Lash hung his head and walked out of the Library. He stood outside the doors awkwardly, not really knowing where to go without his crew of cohorts. The school was creepy, and quiet. Lash suddenly wondered how he'd let his friends talk him in to staying after, and tormenting all the study nerds who stayed in the library.

Lash Livingston started walking slowly down the hall, putting one size twelve foot right in front of the other. As he neared a corner, a familiar scent mixed with the air and went up his nose. Lash knew it wasn't really anything to be proud of, but he was really good at identifying scents. Like a blood hound or something; but any moron could tell what this scent was. Oranges.

Lash frowned and looked up, wondering _why the fuck would the school smell like oranges?_ When he looked up he saw Myk sitting on a school bench with her Mad-Science book on her lap, writing furiously in a notebook. With nothing better to do, he sat down next to her.

"Hey, bitch you smell like you rolled in oranges," Lash murmured, eyeballing her notes.

"Hey, fuck-up you smell like go away," Myk dead-panned without looking up from her book. Lash marveled at the fact that she could look at the book while taking notes, and manage to keep them organized. Lash didn't know the first thing about taking notes, he'd hardly picked up a pencil since entering high school.

"You know, you could have broken my nose. And I'm not a fuck-up!" Lash frowned. All he got in response was a high pitched noise of sarcasm from Myk's throat. "Well, why do you smell like oranges anyway?"

"Your nose doesn't _break_ it's made of rubber, and that's none of your fucking business," Myk growled, breaking the lead on her mechanical pencil.

"Testy," Lash raised his eyebrows.

"Lash Livingston if you do not get up off my damn bench right now and walk back the way you came I will pop you one so help me God," Myk finally looked up from her notes, her usually lime-green eyes on a grayer side.

"Well, shit! Y'know I could leave, but I'll finish the dare one day," Lash leaned forward, like he was going to get up.

"Tch, you will never kiss me. I'd never let you," Myk scoffed and looked back down at her notes.

"I doubt that. I think every girl in the entire _school_ would be dying to plant one on me," Lash leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and day dreaming.

"Not meeeeeee," Myk sang down to her book. Lash frowned down at her.

"And why not, Myk Peterson?"

"Because I'd rather not get herpes of the mouth, thank you," Myk violently marked a period at the end of a sentence in her notes.

"I do not have _mouth herpes!_" Lash nearly shouted, clearly offended.

"If you think that every girl in school wants to kiss you, not counting all the girls I've already _seen_ you kissing, then yeah, you actually probably do." Myk nodded and started drawing a diagram on the bottom of her notes.

"YEAH, WELL- hey-wait, why are you watching me kiss girls?" Lash leaned over her, casting a shadow on her book.

"I am not _watching_ you kiss girls. Practically the whole _school _sees you kissing girls, what when you have them all up against their lockers. It's kind of hard not to notice when they're practically having a fucking orgasm right then and there," Myk retorted with much disdain, and you could practically see the skin crawl up her spine and turn into a shiver.

"And you're saying you wouldn't want to feel... The Lash Magic?" Lash waved his fingers in front of Myk's face, only to have them swatted away.

"Lash Magic my fucking ass. Lash Livingston you are so full of yourself. I do not want to kiss you. Go away and just find some other girl to carry out your dare on; _I do not want to kiss you, go away,_" Myk had scooted so close to the edge of the bench by now she was about to fall off.

"Man, well you are fucking something else. It's been a loooong, looong while since I've found a girl who doesn't want to kiss me. You know, I've even kissed girls who don't speak the same _lang_uage as me?" Lash smiled at the memories. Yep, plural.

"And I bet mommy and daddy are so proud," Myk sighed loudly.

"Are you suuuuuuuure you don't want-"

"YES, Lash, I am _suuuuuuuuure_ that I don't want your herpes mouth on my perfectly clean one. You know, I actually brush my teeth? And if you kiss me you'll taint my orange mint, so I'm just gonna keep scooting away from you until you decide-"

Myk had finally scooted off the bench. she fell hard on her back and the wind was completely knocked out of her. So much so that she couldn't breathe. At all.

Myk fell so that she was still in a sitting position, her knees were bent at the seat and her feet were up on the bench. Lash started laughing and leaned over her legs to make fun of her. He looked down and saw her face was red and her eyes threatening tears.

"You look like a tomato," Lash said down to her, and she started opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Lash frowned and she put her hands to her neck.

"Stand up, stupid," Lash grabbed her under the armpits and stood her against the wall. She banged the back of her head against the wall repeatedly, big fat tears rolling down her face as she clutched her stomach.

"If you die, I am in so much shit, so please don't die," Lash waved his hands in front of her face. About three seconds later Myk sucked in a breath that sounded like a mix between someone coming back from the dead and someone who had come up from under the water after about five minutes. The redness slowly started leaving Myk's face as she wiped her eyes, which were now bloodshot.

"Haha, you look like a stoner," Lash smiled and put his finger near her eye.

"_YOU_," She gasped, still out of breath. "_are-bad-luck!"_

"I am not bad luck!" Lash frowned. "You're just paranoid. You're... ohhh man, haha, I get it! You're afraid! You're afraid to kiss me! Itty-bitty-Myky-kins, afwaid to kiss big-bad-wolf-Lash. Well don't worry Red Riding Hood, I only bite a little."

"Fuck you!" Myk said pushing past him to grab her things. "I am not _afraid._ I just don't like giving out my kisses to-"

"If you're not afraid, then why won't you do it, huh?" Lash grabbed her elbow to stop her. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Lash. Livingston. Get your one track mind OFF of this stupid dare. That's all it is! A stupid dare! What do you think this is going to prove how manly you are to your friends? It makes you manly when you can kiss some bitchy girl who doesn't want to be mouth-raped? _Forget it_, Lash. Not NOW, not EVER." Myk's nostrils flared and she turned around to pack up her things. Lash stopped her by grabbing her and smashing her against the wall. He bent down so their faces were close, inches apart.

"If the _very next thing you say_ is 'Lash, I don't want you to kiss me!' then I will let you go, and I'll lie to my friends and say that I got to kiss the cute little girl in the library who actually turned out to be a bitch who's stingy with her kisses. Hm, you're breath even smells like oranges," Lash smiled. He was trying to stare her down with his brown eyes that he argued 'weren't just brown'. He was up for a fight though, with her 'recessive-gene' green eyes, she stared right back at him. But when he was done talking, he saw something fall, and she looked to the left a little.

"You really think I'm-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence though, because Lash abruptly closed the gap between their mouths. Immediately Myk started fighting him, but he was bigger and stronger, so she lost by a lot. After a while though Lash could tell she was faking it, because even though she was fighting, she was kissing him back. By a lot.

Finally though, with all but a gentle push on Lash's chest, the kiss stopped. Lash didn't quite back off yet though.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so stingy with your kisses," Lash smiled at her. Myk blushed and looked down. Her yellow messenger bag slid across the floor to her feet, and the strap raised up to her hands, all through telekinesis. Myk put the strap over her shoulder and slid from between Lash and a hard place.

It was awkward. They just sort of stood in the hall and stared at each other. They were smiling, too, to try and make it less awkward. Myk dropped her shield completely and stood like she did when she was looking at the mirror at home. She stood balanced on the outside edges of her feet, bouncing a little bit with one hand half way in her pocket, the other holding hair behind her left ear.

"Does this change anything?" Myk said quietly, the softest Lash had heard her yet.

"Maybe," Lash shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes still lifted in a smile. "Probably not, but _maybe._"

Myk crashed down onto standing on both soles of her feet, and she smiled up at Lash a little sadly. She turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Bye, bitch," He called softly after her.

"Bye, fuck-up," She called softly back.

_"Good-bye, Myk Peterson."_

_"Good-bye, Lash Livingston."_

_---_

DAMN long oneshot

for me anyway :DDDDDDD

okay so Heidi it's dedicated to you because I used your Lash lastname. haha I don't remember what his last name is in The Sun, but Livingston is just like so much easier to remember.

Shit that's gonna be like his adopted last name on fanfiction hahahaha.

okay so :D

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


End file.
